


A Mother's Heart

by Foxstress



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Feels, Gen, Motherhood, Slice of Life, Writing therapy, fili and kili as children, personal fic, sort of, troublemakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxstress/pseuds/Foxstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili are being quiet, so they must be up to something. Right?</p><p>Just a normal day in life of the Durin family, seen through Dis' eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet I wrote to deal with some of my own feelings at the moment, but more of that after the story.
> 
> I'm actually working on a rather long Fili/Kili-centric Hobbit fic, but it's progressing at a slow pace because I'm lazy and absent-minded, so this is also sort of an in-between thing to give you a taste of my writing while I'm taking forever with the longer story. It will be here, eventually. In the meantime, have some family time with Dis, Fili and Kili.

Every mother knows the age-old truth: when silence falls, the children are definitely doing something they shouldn’t be. Dis was no stranger to this phenomenon either, since her sons had an extraordinary gift for trouble indeed. Fili had been easy enough for as long as he was the only child, but after Kili had grown old enough to walk and talk and understand the world around him, the two had become like an endless tornado of energy and childish curiosity – a combination that led them to most unimaginable situations. Dis was still unsure whether she had been more amused or terrified the time her troublesome duo had been caught trying to make swords of their own in the forge. They had been brought back to her sweaty, covered in soot and holding a couple of misshapen metal rods in their slightly scalded hands. And extremely proud of themselves. Her boys definitely had taken on the family trait of arrogant stubborness, Dis had noted.

So when she became aware, in the midst of making dinner one day, that it was suddenly just _too_ quiet, she immediately knew to expect some mayhem. She lifted the pot of soup away from over the cooking fire and started to walk through the rooms of their home to find her sons. The door to their room was closed. Bracing herself for anything, Dis opened it and stepped in. But instead of being up to any sort of trouble, she found the two dwarflings asleep on one of their beds. Her heart melted at the sight. Kili’s small hands were tangled in Fili’s hair, holding a clumsily made little braid. The brothers’ foreheads almost touched, and they were both snoring quietly. Fili’s arm was draped protectively around the younger Dwarf’s shoulder.

Dis smiled. It wasn’t always easy being a mother, especially when her husband was away working most of the time, and her sons were so dedicated to raising all the hell they could manage. But she wouldn’t have given it away for anything. The boys were the greatest joy in her life, the ray of sunshine in the rainiest of days. Their happiness, laughter and sincere love was all that a mother could wish for, and they kept her going even through hard times. In her heart, she even loved their silly pranks; they reminded her of her own childhood, when Thorin had still been joyful and smiling and Frerin had still been with them.

The thought of her late brother still made her heart ache, even after all these years. It was a pain that would never fully go away. And as she watched Fili and Kili’s peacefully sleeping faces, she felt another emotion that was familiar to all mothers: the fear of some day losing her children. Gods knew they were accident-prone enough to fall into pits or get in fights with wild animals or something of the sort. Dwarves generally faced death with the same fearless determination they had in every aspect of their lives, but the sorrow of losing loved ones was still very hard to bear. And even if her sons lived to an old age, Dis would still eventually lose them to the world. They would grow up, yearn for adventures far away from home, and leave her side. She knew this, because she knew their natures as well as her own.

But she also knew that they would not be alone. It had been clear to her, from the moment she had first seen Fili hold his baby brother in his arms, that they shared a bond that could not be broken. Where one of them went, the other would follow, and without a doubt they would continue that way all through their lives. It soothed her fears to be able to trust on it. Her boys would look after each other, even when she wasn’t around to do it herself. And no matter where life would take them, Dis would always offer them the support they needed. She decided to let them sleep for a while longer, left the room with a gentle smile on her lips, and returned to the soup.

That night after dinner, Kili managed to burn one of Dis’ wooden spatulas when the boys were playing by the cooking fire. _Motherhood_ , Dis thought to herself as she looked at the two guilty puppy faces, _is an adventure of its own._

**Author's Note:**

> So the thing is, I lost my mother to cancer less than two days ago. Because of her condition, I was well aware and prepared for the fact that it would happen sooner rather than later, which is why I'm not a sobbing, non-functional mess at the moment. But we were very close and I'm feeling very empty in a way I never have before.
> 
> Writing is the best way for me to deal with my thoughts and emotions, and The Hobbit is currently my main fandom, so I really just wanted to write something sweet with Dis and the boys - while also contemplating motherhood as a whole, to further understand how much my mother meant to me and what I might have meant to her.
> 
> So, I apologize to anyone who finds it disturbing to bring so much personal level on a fanfiction - and to everyone else, I hope your loved ones know you love them. My mother knew, and that makes all the difference in the world.


End file.
